Kinji Obatu (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Uganda | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Uganda | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, former Ugandan Finance Minister | Education = | Origin = Wielder of the Power Prism given to him by the Grandmaster | PlaceOfBirth = Uganda | Creators = Roy Thomas; Sal Buscema | First = Avengers #69 | Death = Marvel Two-In-One #41 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Kinji Obatu was the Ugandan finance minister, but when the Grandmaster created the Squadron Sinister, he presented Dr. Kinji Obatu with a Power Prism (which was in fact a Skrull named Krimonn) to turn him into the counterpart of the Squadron Supreme's Dr. Spectrum. Battling the Avengers Obatu was a member of the first Squadron Sinister they were sent to fight against the Avengers in a competition between the Grandmaster and Kang the Conqueror. Battling Iron Man Dr. Spectrum reappeared, attacking a Stark construction site in Detroit while Tony Stark was working there. Iron Man battled him, but the fight was inconclusive and Spectrum escaped. Spectrum attacked him again while he was being congratulated by the mayor of Detroit. After Iron Man's ultraviolet light proved superior to Spectrum's Power Prism, Spectrum fled once more. Obatu then approached Stark in his civilian identity and asked to hire Iron Man as his bodyguard when the entity Rokk appeared, threatening Obatu's life. Rokk kidnaped Obatu and went after Roxanne Gilbert, having telepathically sensed a connection between her and Stark. Tony (as Iron Man) pursued Rokk to Roxanne's organic food store. Just as Rokk was nearing defeat he vanished; Dr. Spectrum appeared and revealed that he created Rokk with the Power Prism to wear him down. Still, Iron man managed to escape. As Spectrum searched for his foe he found Iron Man near Roxanne and attacked. Iron Man was swiftly beaten and the Power Prism decided to make Iron Man the new host for its power. Thor battled the possessed Iron Man and summoned a rainstorm that shorted out exposed parts of his armor, defeating him. With the power gone from Iron Man, Dr. Spectrum reclaimed the Power Prism and battled Thor, but another Iron Man arrived on the scene to aid his fellow Avenger. The new Iron Man beat Dr. Spectrum, smashed the Power Prism and unmasked him as Dr. Obatu. Obatu was deported back to Uganda where he stood trial for crimes he had committed. Sentenced to death, he fled from the firing squad and allied himself with a witch-doctor. He and the witch-doctor wound up fighting the Black Panther, Brother Voodoo and the Thing. During the battle, Obatu fell over a balcony to his death. | Powers = Kinji Obatu had his powers from the Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Power Prism has one weakness: Doctor Spectrum is vulnerable to ultra violet light. | Equipment = * Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism: The Power Prism bestows on a host the ability to project and manipulate energy; create energy constructs of various shapes and sizes; flight; protection from the rigours of space and in the case of the original Doctor Spectrum, Kinji Obatu, the ability to become intangible. The Power Prism has one weakness: being vulnerable to ultra-violet light. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Dr. Spectrum's Power Prism on Marvunapp * http://www.rapsheet.co.uk/RapSheetMain/Character2.asp?UniqueId=547 }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Universal Wellspring Category:Suicide Category:Time Travelers Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Intangibility